Far Away
by SAfan4life
Summary: Sonic finally admits he loves Amy. But how can he tell her. He goes to Mel for advice. The result? Read to find out. Sonamy. Songfic


Hey everyone! This is my first song fic. Hope you like it.

And Mel, if you would

Melody: *clears throat* "SAfan4life doesn't own any sonic characters mentioned in this story or the song 'far away'. She only owns Me."

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Station Square. The birds were singing their sweet songs and everyone followed their daily routine.

Outside the city, a young cat girl was in her living room. She wore her normal dark green top and black jeans with her purple shoes. She brushed her long, dark brown wavy hair out from in front of her light brown eyes. She was sitting on a large, soft, blue armchair. She then started strumming her purple guitar with golden, cursive writing on it that said 'Coco' while watching TV.

Suddenly, her door burst open. She leapt out of the chair and turned to face the door in a fighting stance. She pulled out her claws and prepared to defend herself against the intruder. It took her a moment to recognize the intruder as one of her close friends. In front of her stood a blue hedgehog with a peach muzzle, chest, and peach arms. He had emerald green eyes and was wearing his trademark gloves and shoes.

"Sonic?" she said. She then somewhat exploded at him. "What the hell?!? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!?"

"Sorry Mel," he quickly apologized, "but I need to talk to you." Melody became slightly curious.

"'Bout what?" A slight blush crept across his cheeks as her stammered.

"Um… uhh… Amy." Melody misunderstood him and drew her clawed hand closer to his face.

"What did you do to her this time?!?" she said threateningly. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of her claws.

"Nothing! I swear!" he said, slightly afraid. Melody moved her claws away from his face and look at him questioningly.

"Then why do you need to me about her." She said. Sonic's blush deepened and Mel noticed it and figured it out. "Oh, I get it." She then started talking in a sing-song matter. "You want to hoold her, you want to kiiiss her, you are in looove with her." Sonic then, unintentionally, yelled in her face.

"YES! OK! YES! I LOVE HER! I LOVE AMY ROSE! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!" Melody put on a fake sad face and said in a cute little voice.

"I would've been happier if you didn't yell it." Sonic let out a sigh. Melody slightly giggled and leapt back into her former seat and motioned for Sonic to take a seat himself. He did and they continued their conversation. "So what's your problem?"

"Well," he started "I wanna tell her, but I'm worried she won't forgive me due to all the times I ran away from her. And since you're her best friend, I figured you'd know the most about her and would help me come up with an idea that could make her see how sorry I am in a romantic way." Melody cupped her hand behind her ear.

"What's this?" she said with mock surprise, "Sonic the Hedgehog needs help being romantic?"

"Mel," Sonic whined "Are you gonna help me or not?" Melody laughed but then gave him a reassuring look.

"Oh Sonic, of course I'll help you out. I'd always help out my friends, just like I helped Knux and Rouge get together."

"But didn't Rouge send him to the hospital?" Sonic said.

"Hey!" Melody defended "That was entirely Knuckles own fault! He was being stubborn! Besides, once the cast was taken off, he took her out to dinner." Sonic sweat dropped. But Mel ignored it and kept talking. "So, you got any ideas?" Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well ya' see…" he stuttered "I came over as soon as I figured that you know the most about Amy, so I didn't have a lot of time to-"

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Melody interrupted.

"None what so ever." Sonic admitted. They both sat back and started brainstorming.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"I GOT IT!" Melody announced.

"You got an idea?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"No, I finally nailed that rift that I've kept messing up on. Check it out." Melody then played her guitar flawlessly. She looked Sonic and saw a look of disbelief on his face. "What?"

"Mel! You were supposed to be thinking of ways I can tell Amy I love her." Sonic said. Mel laughed again.

"Oh Sonic. I already came up with an idea." Mel explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?!?" Sonic half asked, half shouted. Melody just shrugged her shoulders. Sonic fell anime style but stood up right away.

"Then what's your idea?" he asked. Melody stood, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her and whispered her idea into his ear. When she pulled away from his ear, she saw a look of terror on his face.

"No." He whispered, "Please, no, anything but that!" he pleaded.

"Sorry Sonic, but if you wanna win Amy's heart, that's what you have to do." Melody stated plainly. Sonic's face darkened as he let out a groan.

"I knew I should have asked Cream."

* * *

*Later that night, at Amy's apartment*

Amy was sitting on her cream colored couch reading Brisingr. She was wearing black pajama pants with a matching spaghetti strap top. On the chest, there was a picture of a halo, devil horns, angel wings, and a devils tail. Underneath it, in red lettering it said "So bad, I'm good." She was about half way done reading the page when her ear twitched. She looked up from her book with a confused look on her face. "What's that?" she asked herself. She marked her page and set the book down on a small oak table next to the couch. She listened intently and discovered it was coming from outside her window with her fire escape. "Is that… music?"

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late_

Amy looked out the window and down at the ground. She saw a figure that seemed to be holding a radio over their head.

_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
you know, you know_

She looked closer and saw who the figure was. She saw Sonic, wearing a big, brown trench coat, holding a radio/ CD player over his head, while looking straight at her.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Sonic saw Amy looking down at him and just looked back at her. She then turned away and went out of view of the window, disappearing within her apartment. At first, Sonic thought the plan had failed. He was disappointed and slightly depressed. He was about to turn off the music and run home when he saw Amy climb out her window and started to run down the fire escape, pulling a beige jacket tightly around herself.

'She just left to grab a jacket.' Sonic thought, relieved.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of he*l to hold your hand_

Amy finally reached the ground and looked at Sonic. Sonic set the radio down on the ground. For a while, all they did was look into each other's eyes. Then, Amy ran to Sonic. They wrapped their arms around each other in a deep and loving hug. Sonic rested his head on top of Amy's head while she buried her face in his peach chest and silently let tears roll down her cheeks.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Amy removed her face from Sonic chest as he lifted his chin off of her head. She looked up at his face with a small smile and a few tears still on her cheeks. Sonic, using his thumb, gently wiped away the rest of her tears. Amy then laid her left cheek against Sonic's left shoulder and closed her eyes. Sonic laid his head on the back of hers and they start swaying their bodies, dancing together while the music was still playing.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

When the song ended, they both pulled away, but still had their arms wrapped around each other. Sonic rested his forehead against her and they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You asked Mel for help, didn't you?" Amy asked, a smile still on her face. Sonic's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits. Amy only laughed at his reaction.

"How'd you know?" Sonic asked.

"Because," Amy explained "Last week, Mel and I were watching 'Say Anything' and when Lloyd went over to Diane's house and serenaded her, Mel said that she'd tell you to do that if you ever asked her for romantic advice. That… and there's a sticker on the radio that says 'Property of Melody the Cat.'"

Sonic turned his head around and looked at the little radio. Sure enough, there was the sticker smacked across the front. He sweat dropped.

"But…" Amy said, while slowly turning his face back towards her. "I still think it was really sweet." Sonic grew a hopeful look on his face.

"So," he said "Does this mean you forgive me?" Amy simply pulled his face closer to her own and kissed him straight on the lips. Sonic was surprised at first but he slowly sank into the kiss. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her waist. After a minute, Amy broke the kiss and looked back at Sonic.

"Does that answer your question?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Sonic answered stupidly. Then, Sonic pulled Amy but towards him and lock her in a deep and loving kiss.

The End

* * *

In the immortal words of Jim Gaffigan, "Ta da! How 'bout them apples."

R&R  
No flames


End file.
